


To Let Go

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: I gotta let you know that I need to let you goHard to say goodbyedemo nigenai (But I won’t run away)I’m ready to let go





	To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> SnK © Hajime Isayama
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober day 14. Prompt by Miyachan: Stained Uniform and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: Let Go.
> 
> Happy reading...

  
Eren menutup matanya. Diiringi rintik hujan yang senantiasa tercurah ke bumi, melepaskan rindunya kepada tanah yang telah lama ditinggalkan gersang. Turut membawa serta sisa-sisa perasaannya yang dibawa pergi oleh punggung tegap yang menjauh darinya. Mengempaskan kenangan dan asa yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

Hujan menodai seragam putih yang dikenakan Eren. Bersama hari yang seolah berduka, Eren belajar melepaskan apa yang tak dapat ia genggam.

…

Eren bertemu dengannya sekitar dua tahun lalu. Ia masih bocah lima belas tahun yang suka membuat keributan dengan teman-temannya—sampai sekarang sebetulnya, tapi tak seintens dulu. Hingga sosok pria muda berambut pirang itu datang dan membuat Eren berjanji untuk menjadi anak baik.

“Pak Kepala Sekolah, izinkan saya yang membimbing Eren dan teman-temannya. Saya tidak bisa berjanji akan membuat mereka lebih baik, tapi saya bisa pastikan bahwa anak-anak kelebihan energi ini bisa menyalurkan energi mereka untuk kegiatan yang lebih baik.” Erwin Smith, pria yang merupakan guru baru pengampu mata pelajaran Bahasa dan Sastra Inggris itu memberikan jaminan bagi hampir separuh kelas 1D yang terlibat kekacauan di sekolah.

Sang kepala sekolah, Dot Pixis, mengangguk. “Kuserahkan padamu, Erwin- _sensei_.”

Itulah awalnya mengapa Eren bisa bertemu dengannya.

…

Eren benci pada gurunya itu. Terlalu perhatian. Hingga membuatnya muak. Darah memberontaknya yang berasal dari kelebihan hormon adrenalin membuat Eren memilih untuk membangkang.

“Cih, apa-apaan?! Erwin- _sensei_ itu tidak tahu apa kalau aku benci sekali literatur? Kenapa malah disuruh membuat esai dari literatur bahasa Inggris sih?!”

Eren membanting buku tulisnya. Membuat Mikasa dan Armin terkejut.

“Eren, jangan begitu. Kau tidak tahu kalau Erwin- _sensei_ sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nilaimu yang jeblok?”

Teguran Armin membuat Eren mendengus seperti sapi.

Tapi toh akhirnya ia tetap mengerjakan tugasnya sampai selesai.

…

“Kuperhatikan nilai-nilaimu semakin membaik, Jaeger- _kun_. aku tahu kau memang anak yang cerdas sebetulnya. Aku bangga sekali padamu.”

Pujian tulus itu membuat hidung Eren kembang-kempis. Entah sejak kapan pandangan permusuhan yang ia layangkan pada sang guru kini tak lagi ada. Terkikis, menghilang seiring waktu yang berjalan.

Menimbulkan rasa kagum yang dengan cepat berevolusi menjadi perasaan yang bernama cinta.

“Karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, _Sensei_.”

“Syukurlah kalau begitu. Belajar dan berusahalah lebih giat lagi, Eren.”

Panggilan nama itu dan tepukan sayang di puncak kepala membuat Eren jantung berdebar senang.

…

Nekat itu sudah menjadi _bakat_ di dalam darahnya. Ya, Eren tahu. Bahkan separuh kelas akan setuju dengan pendapat yang dilontarkan Jean kalau Eren itu tukang cari mati. Sikap impulsifnya memang di luar batas. Ia lebih dulu bertindak daripada berpikir. Meski hal itu sudah jauh lebih berkurang berkat campur tangan Mikasa dan Armin.

Namun sosok yang dikaguminya, sang sensei, mampu memunculkan kembali bakat yang sudah dikekang oleh kedua saudara dan sahabatnya itu. Misalnya, Eren terang-terangan mengembalikan kertas jawaban kosong ketika ulangan harian ke meja Erwin demi mendapatkan teguran dan perhatian sang guru.

Kali ini, Mikasa dan Armin tidak sempat melakukan tindak pencegahan sama sekali. Dan ketika Erwin meminta Eren ke ruangannya setelah pelajaran selesai hari ini, dengan semangat perjuangan Eren menyanggupinya.

Eren mengetuk pintu ruang guru sebelum masuk ke dalamnya. Guru-guru lain mulai melenggang dari sana untuk pulang. Menyisakan Erwin yang tampak menekuni sesuatu di mejanya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Eren dan melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Eren mendekat. Eren menurut.

“Duduk, Eren.”

Eren mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Agaknya Eren baru sadar bahwa sang sensei baru hanya akan memanggil nama kecilnya ketika mereka berdekatan. Entah kenapa Eren senang sekali.

Erwin menarik secarik kertas kosong yang dibubuhi nama dan kelas Eren, serta tanggal hari ini. Ia menatap Eren. “Coba jelaskan mengapa saya mendapati kertas jawabanmu kosong seperti ini, Eren? Bukankah kau sudah belajar? Saya tidak percaya jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak tahu jawaban dari soal yang diberikan.”

Eren mengerjap sebentar. Jemarinya saling bertaut. “Um, itu….”

“Ya?”

Eren masih memainkan jemarinya, sesekali meremat seragam celananya di bagian lutut. “Aku ingin menarik perhatian _Sensei_.”

Entah kenapa Erwin tidak terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Eren. Eren bertanya-tanya mengapa. Erwin menghela napasnya.

“Eren. Apa maksudnya itu?”

Eren berdeham. “Aku ingin menarik perhatian _Sensei_ supaya aku bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan _Sensei_ berdua saja,” ujarnya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

“Lalu?”

Eren ingin mengumpat. Kurang jelaskah petunjuk yang ia berikan? Bukankah ia sudah berterus terang?

“Aku ingin _Sensei_ tahu perasaan sukaku kepada _Sensei_. Aku menyukai _Sensei_.”

Eren menunggu Erwin tertawa. Namun Erwin tidak tertawa. Tidak juga menampakkan wajah marah. Oh, apakah Eren salah lihat? Rasa-rasanya sudut bibir Erwin tertarik membentuk … cengiran?

Selanjutnya yang Eren tahu, puncak kepalanya lagi-lagi sudah mendapatkan tepukan sayang yang membuatnya merasa melayang di antara awan-awan.

“Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menjadi kekasihku, harusnya kau membuatku terkesan dengan nilaimu, Eren.”

Eren menggeleng. “Cara itu tak akan mempan pada anda, _Sensei_. Kalau sudah, seharusnya Armin yang _Sensei_ sukai, bukan aku. Ya kan?”

Masa bodohlah dengan kepercayaan diri yang sudah nyaris berada di ambang pintu kenarsisan. Pokoknya bukan Eren bila usaha nekatnya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Dan Erwin tersenyum, lalu terkekeh kecil. Suara beratnya membuat bulu-bulu halus di tangan Eren meremang dengan cara yang nikmat. Semoga hasilnya baik, rapal Eren di dalam hati.

Tepukan sayang di kepala berganti dengan usakan sayang. “Baiklah. kalau begitu pernyataanmu kuterima, Eren. Hanya saja, karena ini ulangan harian, kau tidak bisa lolos hanya dengan cinta.”

Eren hendak protes. Namun Erwin lebih cepat bertindak. Membungkam bibir Eren dengan kecupan hangat dan tumpukan buku literatur. “Batas pengumpulan satu minggu dari sekarang. Makin cepat makin bagus. Kau mengerti kan, Eren?”

Eren hanya bisa mengangguk lemas. Tapi perasaan yang berbalas itu melecutkan semangat Eren untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan pengganti ulangannya. Eren sanggup.

…

Entah siapa yang memulai hingga rumor tentang Erwin memacari anak muridnya tersebar seantero sekolah. Pergunjingan sana sini membuat Eren gerah. Namun Mikasa dan Armin menahannya mati-matian untuk tetap bungkam. Kalau tidak nasib Eren sudah jelas dinyatakan berakhir di sini.

Eren gatal ingin membela Erwin. Namun Erwin memilih untuk mengundurkan diri. Ia tidak menampik berita itu, atau mengakuinya. Erwin hanya mencari solusi terbaik, mengundurkan diri dari sekolah, sebelum dewan guru memutuskan untuk menemukan murid yang dipacarinya. Sebab jelas dalam peraturan sekolah, bahwa haram hukumnya bagi pendidik dan siswanya untuk berpacaran.

Erwin membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan sekolah.

Langit yang sudah dirundung mendung pun menangis. Seolah rindunya kepada bumi tertuang dalam bentuk kesedihan bagi dua sejoli yang cintanya kandas.

Eren tidak bisa memanggil Erwin. Erwin pun tak bisa menoleh ke belakang.

Eren menutup matanya. Diiringi rintik hujan yang senantiasa tercurah ke bumi, melepaskan rindunya kepada tanah yang telah lama ditinggalkan gersang. Turut membawa serta sisa-sisa perasaannya yang dibawa pergi oleh punggung tegap yang menjauh darinya. Mengempaskan kenangan dan asa yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

Hujan menodai seragam putih yang dikenakan Eren. Bersama hari yang seolah berduka, Eren belajar melepaskan apa yang tak dapat ia genggam.

  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Thank you for reading. I hope they're not too ooc. Maaf karena rexa baru bisa menyelesaikannya. Karena rexa sedang sibuk buat ujian. Doakan rexa ya.  
> Sampai jumpa lagi.
> 
> Rexa, signing out


End file.
